1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface marking systems and more particularly pertains to a chalk dot marker which may be employed to mark drill sites on a surface receiving a pre-assembled item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marking apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, marking apparatus heretofore devised and utilized for marking drill sites on a surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a chalk dot marker in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,326 to Pickens discloses a surface release dye marker comprising a cylindrical body containing a water soluble dye and a spring mechanism disengaging at great depth whereby the dye is released upon ascent to a shallower depth. The Pickens invention has no application in marking drill sites upon a surface. The present invention provides a chalk dust dot indication of a drill site on surfaces such as found in automotive exteriors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,412 to Grue et al. a stencil type chalk fabric marker is disclosed. The Grue et al. invention comprises a series of horizontally disposed stencil stations receiving powdered chalk driven by compressed air to mark an item contactingly disposed over the stencil. The Grue et al. invention is not generally portable and furthermore not generally employable to mark a drill site for an assembly to be affixed to a surface such as an automobile exterior rather the Grue et al. invention is generally employed to produce complex outlines of chalk on various materials. The present invention is employed to produce chalk dots at drill sites for application of assemblies to surfaces such as found on automobiles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,370 to Matesan a drill hole marker plug is described. The Matesan invention comprises a plug having a centrally disposed telescoping marking member wherein the plug is fitted within a blasting type borehole and employed to provide visual identification of the location of the borehole thereby reducing the chance of damaging the hole and the time required to find a borehole after a frequently encountered period of substantial delay incurred between drilling and charging said borehole. The present invention has no application in siting or marking boreholes for blasting operations rather it is devised for marking drill hole sites for affixing assemblies to surfaces such as an automobile exterior.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,571 to Harding a base plate bolt hole marker is disclosed for marking bolt hole sites on construction type base plates wherein the bolt exists in a slab type construction and a wooden base plate is positioned near the bolt having the base plate bolt hole marker disposed thereon. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for marking a surface when the bolt member is not yet installed and furthermore when an assembly is engage the surface wherein the bolt hole is to be drilled. The present invention comprises a chalk dot marker which attaches to an apparatus of intended installation upon a surface to be drilled for bolt installation therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,156 to Kuwabara discloses the ornamental design of a chalk marker. The disclosure teaches a tapering tubular structure having a chalk distributing element at one end thereof and a cap member at an opposing end. The disclosure makes no provision for marking a surface with a chalk dot wherein said chalk dot is positioned in a correct location for installation of a bolt member engaging apparatus attaching thereon. Furthermore, there are no provisions for adhesively applying the chalk marker to engaging apparatus. The present invention comprises a chalk dot making device adhesively attaching to an engaging apparatus and enabling the production of one or more chalk dot marks upon a surface wherein the engaging apparatus is to be boltedly installed.
In this respect, the chalk dot marker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating a dotlike chalk mark on a surface wherein said chalk mark is substantially aligned with a bolt engaging hole disposed upon an assembly to be boltedly affixed to the surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved chalk dot marker which can be employed to mark drill sites for the installation of assemblies to a surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve marking techniques. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.